ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
|-| Official Artwork= 327028.jpg Gwen Tennyson - ben-10-alien-force photo.jpg Gwen UA 3.png Gwen face by BenGwen.jpg 1 large.jpg Wallgweny.jpg Wallpaper de ben 10 destroy all aliens (4).png Gwen.jpg |-| Scenes= Fourarms Gwen2.png Grey Matter Gwen.png Gwen.Ben10.jpg Gwen flying.jpg Gwens.png Gwens2.png LolCharmcaster-1-.jpg|Gwen in Charmcaster's body Lucky Girl B10.png Oo.jpeg Gwen-holding-shell.jpg Awkward.png 254px-Gwen lanza rayos-1-.png Gwen 18-1-.jpg Gwen 10.png Heatblast Gwen.png Gwen Charms of Bezel.png|Charms of Bezel on her right arm 1289492228008 f.jpg Gwen_10_years_old_021.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_015.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_016.png|"Hunted" Gwen_and_Max_Tennyson_002.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old_022.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old_023.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_001.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_002.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_003.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old_024.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_004.png|"Hunted" Ghostfreak_and_Gwen_005.png|"Hunted" Sixsix_Max_Gwen.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_and_Gwen_017.png|"Hunted" Gwen_10_years_old.png|"Kevin 11" Gwen_10_years_old_001.png|"Kevin 11" Gwen_10_years_old_002.png|"Kevin 11" Sick_Wildmutt_and_Gwen.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_003.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_004.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_and_Max_Tennyson.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_005.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_006.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_007.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_10_years_old_008.png|"Side Effects" Gwen_and_Ben_10.png|"Side Effects" Kevin as Tetramand 013.png Ben_10_and_Gwen.png|"Framed" Kevin as Pyronite 005.png|"Framed" Gwen_10_years_old_009.png|"Framed" Ben_10_and_Gwen_001.png|"Framed" Diamondhead and Gwen.png|"Framed" Diamondhead and Gwen 001.png|"Framed" Gwen_10_years_old_010.png|"Framed" Ben_10_and_Gwen_002.png|"Framed" Ben_Gwen_Max.png|"Framed" Ben_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Framed" Gwen_10_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_004.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Grey_Matter.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Grey_Matter_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_002.png|"Gwen 10" Big_Vilgax's_Drone_vs._Gwen_10.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_001.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_002.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_004.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_005.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_006.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_007.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_008.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_009.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_010.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_011.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_as_Diamondhead_012.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_and_Ben_003.png|"Gwen 10" Gwen_10_004.png|"Gwen 10" Bigger_sumo_gwen.jpg|"Sumo Gwen" Ben_10_and_Gwen_018.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Ben_Gwen_Max_003.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Audience_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_10_years_old_025.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Audience_002.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Diamond_Matter_Gwen_Max.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Diamond_Matter_and_Gwen.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Diamond_Matter_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Ben_Gwen_Max_004.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_acrobatics_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_and_Heatbat.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_and_Heatbat_001.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_10_years_old_026.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Ben_10_and_Gwen_019.png|"Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Gwen_and_Max_Tennyson_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_Max_Ripjaws.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Four_Arms_Max_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Wildmutt_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Grey_Matter_Max_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_011.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Wildvine_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Wildvine_and_Gwen_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast_and_Gwen_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_012.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_013.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_014.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_015.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_016.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_017.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly_and_Gwen_001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Stinkfly_and_Gwen_002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin_11_and_Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_003.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_004.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_005.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_Gwen_Max_002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Gwen_10_years_old_018.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben_10_and_Gwen_006.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_007.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_008.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Diamondhead and Gwen.PNG Sarcas,.PNG XLR8 and two Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 and Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_XLR8_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_009.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen and Future Gwen 003.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_010.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_011.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_004.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_10_years_old_019.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_012.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Max_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_013.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_005.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_006.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_Future_Gwen_and_Stinkfly.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Future_XLR8_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_XLR8_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_014.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Ben_and_Gwen_001.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_acrobatics.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_vs._Future_Dr._Animo.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Max_Tennyson_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future_Gwen_Future_Max_and_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_007.png|"Ben 10,000" 1308613816961 f-1-.jpg Gwen_Future_Gwen_and_Future_Max.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10,000_Ben_Gwen_Future_Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_008.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_and_Future_Gwen_009.png|"Ben 10,000" Gwen_10_years_old_020.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_and_Gwen_020.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen_10_years_old_027.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_10_and_Gwen_021.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Ben_10_and_Gwen_022.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Gwen & Kevin almost Kiss.png Morningstar-n-Gwen-ben-10-alien-force-6082952-640-480.jpg Gwen in 1 Piece Swimsuit (Alien Force).jpg|Gwen with Black swimsuit gwen_with_flower.png gwen_shooting_mana.png gwen_shooting_mana2.png gwen_shooting_mana3.png gwen_want_anodite1.png gwen_want_anodite2.png gwensee.png Gweninblackbikini.jpg|Gwen in In Charm's Way with her black bikini Save the last dance.jpg Gwen heat vision.jpg gwegwe.png File:Gwevin114.jpg File:RedCar.png Trade-off.jpg Yellow Mana.png Title (3).png Gwen's Mana Pad.PNG Gwen and ultimate wildmutt.PNG Gwenripped.jpg Gwevin-Third-Kiss-ben-10-alien-force.jpg Gwevin-s-4th-Kiss-ben-10-ultimate alien.jpg Gwenanodite.PNG Gwen in school.PNG Gwensick.PNG|Gwen in the Hospital Gwenbensacrifice.png|Ben kissed Gwen on forehead Gwen go into the Ultimatrix.png|Gwen going into the Ultimatrix CARE1011011100011184 006 1280x720.jpg|Gwen, Kevin and Dr. Borhez Gwen anodite astral projection 016.png Gweninclass.PNG Kevin and Gwen.png|Gwen and Kevin in Fused Gwen001.png|Mana shield Gwen_with_aliens.png|"The Purge" Ben.10.Ultimate.Alien.S02E14.Simian.Says.HDTV.XviD-PREMiER screenshot 2.jpg|Gwen in Simian Says Gwen_011.png|"Simian Says" Swampfire 005.png Gwen and Charmcaster.PNG Gwen chromanstone.PNG Destrytor.jpg gwegwe1.png Gwen 2.PNG Vulkanus 6.png Gwen Kevin Echo.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen and Kevin001.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_012.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_013.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Gwen_014.png|"Greetings From Techadon" Humungousaur and Gwen.jpg Gwen002.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_and_Kevin_019.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_015.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen mana 010.png|"The Flame Keepers' Circle" Gwen_001.png|Double or Nothing Gwen_Ben_Kewin.png|"Double or Nothing" Gwen_and_Elena.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_Elena_Kevin.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_002.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_003.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_004.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Gwen_006.png|"The Widening Gyre" Gwen_and_Kevin_006.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Kevin_005.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_in_Plumber_suit.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_karate.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Pretty_Boy_Vreedle.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Gwen_and_Pretty_Boy_Vreedle_001.png|"The Mother of All Vreedles" Kevin_and_Gwen_017.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_018.png|"A Knight to Remember" Ben's_Team_and_Winston.png|"A Knight to Remember" Ben's_Team_and_Winston_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_Gwen_and_Winston.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_Gwen_and_Winston_001.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_Gwen_and_Winston_002.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_019.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_020.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_Lucubra.png|"A Knight to Remember" Sir_Cyrus_Ben_and_Gwen.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_021.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_022.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_023.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_024.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"A Knight to Remember" Gwen_016.png|"A Knight to Remember" Kevin_and_Gwen_025.png|"A Knight to Remember" Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-20h57m50s214.png Gwen_017.png|"Solitary Alignment" Kevin_and_Gwen_026.png|"Solitary Alignment" Gwen_018.png|"Solitary Alignment" Gwen_019.png|"Solitary Alignment" Kevin_and_Gwen_031.png|"Solitary Alignment" Gwensports.png|Gwen with her sports clothes Gwen_020.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_020.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_021.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_022.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_023.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_024.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_025.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Kevin_Ben.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_026.png|"Inspector 13" Gweenn.jpg Omnitrix bradge in Gwen and Kevin.PNG Gwen with Ultimatrix symbol.png|Julie and Gwen with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest Gwen_and_Kevin_034.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Julie_Kevin.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Julie_Kevin_001.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Julie_001.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Julie_002.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Julie_Kevin_002.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_042.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_021.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_043.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_044.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_Kevin_and_Techadon_Weapon_Master.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_045.png|"Inspector 13" Julie_Ben_Gwen_Kevin.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_046.png|"Inspector 13" CARE1002151200012187 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1002151200012187 006 1280x720.jpg Gwen-captured.JPG 830px-Wraped in viness.jpg Fear.JPG Gwen-mana-girl.JPG Gwen-girl.JPG LG 520Xp.JPG Mana-girl.JPG Lucky girl.JPG TeomF.png Fasttrack-550.JPG Couples Retreat 19.jpg Couples Retreat 16.jpg Four.jpg|Gwen, Kevin and Four Arms Kjg.jpg G6.png Goop and Gwen.jpg|Goop and Gwen Goop and Gwen.png Clockwork and Gwen.png Swampfire's broken hand 001.png Swampfire in in Catch a Falling Star.PNG Gwen_009.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_001.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_002.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_003.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_004.png|"Catch a Falling Star" In_the_Ben's_car_005.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Wounded_Gwen.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Wounded_Gwen_001.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Wounded_Gwen_002.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Gwen_010.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Gwen_Kevin_Natalie_Tennyson.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Gwen_and_Ben.png|"The Eggman Cometh" Gwen_and_Kevin_018.png|"The Eggman Cometh" CARE1003031200012387 022 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 020 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 014 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 012 1280x720.jpg CARE1003031200012387 004 1280x720.jpg Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 2x26 Atrapa Una Estrella Fugaz Audio Español 0037.jpg N of the L N Ben and Gwen.png G6.png Night5.png night4.PNG|Gwen (in Anodite form) been atacking by Swampfire's vine gwenend.png gwenkevinend.png gwenkevinend2.png CARE1003251200012393 018 1280x720.jpg kevinsavedgwen.png kevinANDgwen.png kevinANDgwen2.png KevinANDgwen3a.png CARE1003281200012394 020 1280x720.jpg Gwen anodite 002.png Gwen_008.png|"The Beginning of the End" Diagon's_mind_control.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_002.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_003.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Diagon's_mind_control_004.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Gwen_007.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" Title (2).png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-09h03m55s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-07-14h53m59s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m36s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-09h27m05s238.png Didn;t i tell you.png Gwen is exhausted.png Phew!.png BenGwenKevin.PNG Gwen and Ben Omniverse.PNG Right,,,,,.PNG Manna omnit.PNG Ben 10 Omniverse Gwen5.jpg Gwen sends evil tini flying.png Gwen transforming.png Gwen puts up a shield 2.png Gwen puts a shield.png Gwen_stop_tetramand.png Gwen_anodite_ov.png Gwen Anodite OV.png Gwe n Rook.png Ben n gwen with shield.png Ben kevin n Gwen chilling.png Gwen.PNG Gwen working hard.png Gwen anodite OV.png Tini n gwen 'talkng'.png No excuse.png Woww.PNG Gwendaa.png BenDAA12.png BenDAA22.png BenDAA0.png BenDAA5.png 1 large.jpg DAA_Gwen_and_Ben.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA Gwen and Upgrade 006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen's_magic.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Max.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Max_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Max_Gwen_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_004.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Diamondhead_and_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_Tetrax_003.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Tetrax_Ben_Gwen.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_009.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_010.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_005.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_011.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_012.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_006.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_007.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_013.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Gwen_and_Ben_008.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_001.png|"Destroy All Aliens" DAA_Ben_Gwen_Azmuth_002.png|"Destroy All Aliens" GwenGR.png|Gwen's cameo in Heroes United CDGWEN.png GwenCD.png GwenCD2.png GwenCD3.png GwenCD4.png GwenCD5.png GwenCD6.png GwenCD7.png Funny dialogue.png Gwen gameplay.png Gwen suspended.png Gwen shielded type 1.png Gwen shielded type 2.png Gwen shooting mana AF.png Gwen grabbing.png Gwen throwing.png Gwen gets angry!!.png |-| Merchandising= Gwen14.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Browse